


better with you

by midnightcities



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Good Boyfriend Harry Styles, Short & Sweet, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcities/pseuds/midnightcities
Summary: you’re not well. harry wants to make you feel better.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 10





	better with you

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll admit, this one is pretty self-indulgent. endometriosis affects an estimated 1 in 10 women during their reproductive years, which is approximately 176 million women in the world and i personally know of many women who struggle to have their pain heard. i hate having to put on a brave face when it feels like the inside of my uterus is on fire. so this one is for the people who have to push through the pain especially when no one is there to take care of you!!!

It always started low in your belly. Sometimes a flutter or an uncomfortable prickle, other times more sharp, like someone was sweeping the tip of a knife across your abdomen. But you knew what it meant, things weren't going to be looking so good in the coming hours.

You were always a meticulous planner, you had to be. You always knew roughly when you would be alright to make plans, or when you would be better off staying at home. But when Harry waltzed into your life a few weeks ago, that ideal went out the window. From that first initial coffee and walk around Hyde Park, you craved more and more time with Harry. He was enigmatic, so bright and warm that you worried saying no to hanging out with him would mean he would disappear and take with him that new-found sunshine you had just gotten used to basking in.

So you knew you could be playing a risky game when Harry texted you, requesting your company for dinner. It had been a busy week for you at work meaning you both hadn't had much time for each other so you said yes without even thinking. It wasn't until you looked at your calendar that you realised you probably should have come up with some excuse to say no. But the thought of being with Harry, hearing his honey-like drawl and feeling the warmth of his hand on your waist or back - or potentially somewhere lower - was too hard to resist. Surely it would be fine.

You carefully laid your cutlery down next to the plate of ravioli you were half-way through eating, trying to discern whether this was just a fleeting moment of pain or something more sinister. It was always hard to tell at first and the immediate feeling of panic that accompanied never helped with this determination.

"You okay?" a somewhat concerned voice broke your focus.

You looked up, realising that you had been staring quite fixedly at your plate of food. Harry was sitting across from you, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. In any other moment, you would feel that bubbly thrill rush over knowing that Harry was staring so intently. You still found yourself wondering at times why he was interested in you, but after your fifth date you were starting to believe that maybe it was possible for someone like Harry to be interested in a girl like you. But now, as you sat with a lump in your throat and a cold sheen forming over your body, you wished you were anywhere but here.

You cleared your throat, "Uh, yeah, all good. I just have to go to the bathroom." You stood up carefully, slipping your bag over your shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Harry sounded very worried now.

"Yeah, yeah," you tried to morph your face into what felt like a carefree expression, but you knew Harry could see right through you. You quickly turned away and made your way to the restroom before he could question further.

With the bathroom door safely locked, you faced yourself in the mirror's reflection. Your face had taken on an almost unsightly pallor and there was a beginning layer of perspiration across your brow. You grabbed a hand towel to dab your face dry when a flash of pain ripped across your abdomen. You doubled over, biting hard on your lip to keep any groans of discomfort inside. It was clear that your monthly pain had decided to make an early appearance.

Painful periods were something you always had to deal with. The past year though, each one seemed to be worse than the last. Days had been taken off of work, plans had been cancelled, and you had begun to find yourself becoming a ball of nerves whenever that time of month rolled around. Maybe this period you would be huddled around the toilet bowl for hours on end. Or unable to even get out of bed. What if you were out somewhere alone and suddenly couldn't walk anymore because being upright hurt too much? You didn't want to take your chances, so more often than not you would ensure you were at home when you knew you needed to be. This was all before Harry though.

The thought of Harry caused you to perk up a little. The pain had subsided slightly, to more of a dull ache. You took the opportunity to quickly rummage in your bag and down two ibuprofen, something you had begun to always carry. You knew it would be a futile attempt at combating the pain, but you figured it was better than nothing. Three deep breaths later, you carefully walked back out to Harry.

His gaze was fixed on his phone, his left thumb and index finger gripping his bottom lip in what you could only take as an action of restlessness. It looked as though he hadn't touched his risotto since you had left. As you approached, he looked up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm really sorry," your voice was shaky. You gripped the back of the chair you had previously occupied, willing yourself to get it together. "I think I need to go home, I'm starting to feel like rubbish."

Concern flooded Harry's face, his eyes darting up and down to further assess your appearance. You forced yourself to stand up straighter as though this would portray that you are fine. "Is it the food?" he questioned, looking at his own plate apprehensively.

"No, no. It's just... I get pain sometimes."

He looked confused. You weren't one to broadcast your misgivings, so you knew Harry would be slightly shocked to hear of your chronic condition. "Let me get the bill then," he stood up whilst motioning for a waiter's attention.

"No, please finish your dinner!"

"What?" he looked at you incredulously, "I'm not going to just let you leave alone when you're clearly not feeling well."

As you were about to retort, a spasm of hurt ricocheted across your belly leaving you only able to suck in a sharp breath. You squeezed your eyes shut and felt your fingers tighten against the back of the chair. Mere seconds later you felt a comforting warmth envelop you along with the barely-there scent of spice and vanilla -- it was Harry. He had wrapped his arms around you carefully, his right hand pulling your face into his chest.

"What's going on?" Harry said quietly, trying his best to hide how frantic he was really feeling.

You let go of the chair and gripped onto Harry's arm, gladly accepting the comforting gesture. It was almost uncanny how the pain seemed to dissipate quickly as you stood there enfolded in Harry.

"Excuse me sir," you felt Harry's head turn as a voice intruded upon them, "is everything alright?" It was the waiter that Harry had flagged down.

"I'm sorry, could we just grab the bill please? My partner isn't feeling too well all of the sudden."

You blinked your eyes open and carefully pulled out of Harry's embrace. You had almost forgotten you both were standing in the middle of a restaurant. The waiter had already bustled off to get the bill.

"Hey," Harry grabbed your hand, giving a gentle squeeze, "are you okay?"

You did your best to plaster on a smile and feign indifference but judging from Harry's stony gaze there was no point in even pretending that you were alright. "Right now it's slightly better, but the pain will be back no doubt."

He nodded once and quickly collected his coat from his chair and phone off of the table. The waiter had returned and before you could even reach for your wallet, Harry had already tapped his card and began leading you out of the restaurant, his arm wrapping around your waist once more. "The Uber should be here in five minutes."

You could barely voice your thanks when another wave of pain rolled on through, leaving nothing but shaky breaths and clenched fists in its wake. Harry's arm tightened around you, and you gladly leaned into him as you focused on willing the pain away.

"I'm so sorry," Harry spoke up a few beats later.

You pulled your head away from his chest, meeting his concerned gaze. "Why are you apologising?"

"I shouldn't have made dinner tonight seem like such a big deal. I know we haven't seen each other this week but I didn't want you to feel pressure to come out even if you're unwell."

"I promise I felt fine when I said yes. In fact, I felt completely fine up until 20 minutes ago. It's just how this thing goes sometimes."

He looked a little confused.

"It's... It's my period," you continued on hoping to answer the questions that were probably already forming in his mind, "I always get pain around the time of my period. And during as well. It is a little earlier this time though."

"I have a sister, I've never seen her in pain like this though," he said, eyebrows furrowed.

You just shrugged, wincing slightly as another jab of pain pierced your abdomen.

Harry didn't question the issue further, instead he turned to rubbing circles against your lower back. But you could tell he was thinking intently. A few minutes later, he spotted the Uber and you both got in. Harry insisted on you scooting over to the middle of the backseat so that he could keep his arm secured around you. It was almost like he was never going to let you go now, and you don't think you had any issue with that.

You kept your eyes closed the whole car ride, letting the sway of the car lull you into a stupor. A low thrum of pain was present the whole time but at least it didn't flare up. You knew the less you moved, the better it felt.

"We're here," Harry said quietly after some time.

Eyes blinking open, you realised he was right. Harry guided you out of the car and up the steps to your flat. His eyes stayed intensely locked on you as you fished the keys out of your bag. It was hard to mask the intense ache the movements caused but you didn't want Harry to worry more than he already was.

"Thank you so much for helping me," you said once inside.

"Don't thank me yet. Let's get you into bed. Do you have a hot water bottle? Ibuprofen in the kitchen?"

Your mouth gaped slightly. "Harry, it's fine. I'll be alright now."

He stared back at you slightly incredulously. "Have you seen yourself right now? You can barely stand upright. Just getting your key in the door was an effort and a half. Let me take care of you."

You felt your eyes prickle with tears, you had forgotten what it was like to have someone _want_ to take care of you. The past year you had battled through the pain alone, you hadn't realised the simple act of someone offering to make you a hot water bottle would feel so good.

After telling Harry where to find everything, you gingerly walked down the hall to your room. You changed into your comfiest pair of sweats and eased yourself onto your bed. This definitely wasn't the worst pain you had been in - no throwing up or collapsing to be seen thank god - but it was enough to make doing the simplest tasks a chore.

Harry crept in a few minutes later, a mug of steaming tea in one hand and the hot water bottle tucked under his other arm. You graciously accepted the bottle, pressing it against your stomach. A sigh of relief escaped your lips.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, motioning to the space available next to you.

"Please."

He stripped off his coat and slipped out of his boots before climbing in carefully beside you. You adjusted your position so that your head lay comfortably against his chest and he could easily cradle your side. The contact seemed to melt the pain away instantly.

"Do you think you have endometriosis?" Harry spoke up a few minutes later.

You hummed in confusion, unsure if you heard him correctly.

"I did some quick research in the car. Your symptoms sound like it could be that. Have you ever gone to a doctor to check it out?"

"They just told me to take pain relief. It's really hard to diagnose, like, you need surgery. I think if it's not heavily impacting your life then you just have to deal with it."

"What?" Harry said in a shocked tone. "It's clearly impacting! You looked like you were going to pass out in that restaurant. Let's make an appointment in the morning, I'm going with you... If that's okay with you."

You couldn't help but laugh. How many people had brushed off your pain like you were crazy and here was Harry, researching and wanting to book doctors appointments after an hour. "Come here," you whispered.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you, you idiot. You have to lean down though, I don't want to move too much."

His previously concerned face gave way to a dimple-filled grin as he gladly followed your request. Your lips met, moving in sync immediately. You could tell Harry was being conservative, obviously worried to push things too far, but you were just happy to have him.

"You know," he said once you both broke apart, "you can buy this little machine that uses electric currents to your nerves and it's meant to help with the pain."

"How much research did you do in that car ride?" you said whilst chuckling.

"I was worried!"

You gave him a soft smile, "Thank you. But I think for now I'll stick with the water bottle. And your cuddles."

"Are they helping?" Harry said, giving you a squeeze.

"They are. I feel much better with you."

The pain did seem to be at bay and for once that accompanying feeling of dread didn't seem to be eating you up from inside out. For once it felt like you were going to get through this and you would be okay.


End file.
